There are many situations where a party may wish to call a person who is in the best position to come to their assistance or provide them a service. Determining which party is best suited to handle the call can include a number of factors, including the party's physical location, transit conditions, the party's availability, etc. Today, calls are typically handled at a central location and dispatched manually after some analysis based on these factors. Thus, a person may be required to make several calls in an effort to ‘poll’ and determine who the best party to provide assistance is.